Magies ambiguës
by Nelja
Summary: Petites scènes érotiques basées sur l'univers, les personnages et les aspects surnaturels de xxxHolic. Chapitre 1 : ClowYuuko. Chapitre 2 : DomekiWatanuki avec spoilers tome 9. Chapitre 3 : DomekiWatanuki encore.
1. Plus que de la magie, ClowYuuko

__

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.

C'est un PWP (même si ça s'étend plus sur la partie flirt), Clow/Yuuko, écrit pour la communauté kinkenstock sur le thème "magie érotique - passé des deux grands sorciers". Contient donc du sexe hétérosexuel et des objets magiques amusants.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"J'ai ici," affirme tranquillement Yuuko, désignant un petit flacon d'un bleu transparent, "une infusion de fleurs de lune dans des larmes de sirène. Une seule goutte peut éveiller le désir passionné d'un homme, deux le mettent à genoux, trois le rendent fou. Si une jeune fille fut assez inconsciente pour en faire boire plus de quatre gouttes à celui qu'elle aimait, alors son histoire offensa les esprits de l'équilibre au point d'être effacée des livres et des mémoires."

La sorcière sourit à Clow, engageante, tournant vers lui son visage et son torse serré dans un corset vert sombre, brodé de feuilles appartenant à des plantes d'un autre monde, qui met parfaitement en valeur son opulente poitrine. Le mouvement est un parfait arc de cercle, d'une grâce céleste ; il donne une longue ondulation à ses cheveux lisses couleur de plume de corbeau, met en valeur la souplesse et la finesse incroyables de sa taille, alors que tintent les grelots fixés aux dentelures du bas de son corset, comme une musique insistante qui accompagne chacun de ses pas.

"J'ai connu un magicien" répond Clow, élégamment appuyé sur un canapé, sirotant sa coupe de saké, "qui, au prix de longues recherches, pouvait cristalliser en apparence humaine, ou presque humaine, l'essence de ce qu'il trouvait le plus beau. Il pouvait dormir avec des tigres sauvages ou des papillons aux vives couleurs ; il pouvait prendre pour amants les aubes d'été, les vagues qui se brisent sur les rochers, la musique d'un violon ou l'odeur des pêches mûres."

Yuuko a un regard appréciateur devant l'exploit que cela représente, dans lequel l'intérêt et la curiosité perverse brillent un instant, avant d'être voilés par un jugement purement professionnel comme le soleil par les nuages.

Clow ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà vu un regard aussi profond, aussi passionnant à observer sans relâche. Il pourrait se demander si elle n'a pas ajouté dans son saké une goutte de la potion de larmes de sirènes dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure, ou quelque autre équivalent, mais non. Il sait qu'il y a de nombreux charmes pour obséder un homme, et sa propre puissance magique serait suffisante pour tous les contrer. Il est autrement plus difficile de résister à cette beauté arrogante et parfaite, à cette intelligence aiguë, à cet humour impénétrable, le tout joint à une force magique sans doute aussi grande que la sienne.

"Est-ce lui qui a inspiré vos Clow Cards ?" demande-t-elle, sarcastique. "Voilà qui amènerait un tout nouvel éclairage sur le sujet."

Clow a un sourire en coin, remonte ses lunettes, répond d'un air entendu : "Si ce n'était que ça !"

Il ne se rappelle plus comment ils en sont venus à parler de magie érotique, mais il aime l'ambiance doucement sensuelle qui s'est créée entre eux, toute en allusions détachées et en désir feutré. Et une frustration montante, qui n'est ni le désespoir profond devant ce qu'on veut sans pouvoir jamais l'obtenir, ni l'impatience devant les contrariétés qui font perdre son temps, mais un délicat jeu d'attaques et d'esquives, cherchant à atteindre le point qui pourrait concilier leur désir et leur orgueil.

Yuuko poursuit, pensive : "Tout de même, a-t-il pensé à appliquer ce sort sur les relations sexuelles elles-mêmes ? Je me demande bien à quoi peut ressemble l'incarnation d'un orgasme..."

Clow rit doucement : "Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu tant d'imagination."

"Ce ne devait pas être un très bon magicien, alors." Yuuko marche à petits pas pour rejoindre son siège, aussi élégante que si la conversation était sur le sujet le plus distingué possible, aussi sensuelle que si tout aspect technique en était écarté.

Sa jupe est faite de bandes de tissu aux multiples couleurs, qui devraient être criardes mais sont aussi subtiles qu'un arc-en-ciel. Elles ne sont pas cousues ensemble, à chaque pas elles s'écartent pour dévoiler le mollet, la jambe, le bas de la cuisse, avant de retomber en place. Parfois, la robe se fend plus haut, pour un pas plus décidé, ou un courant d'air. C'est presque impossible de la quitter des yeux, de peur de manquer les visions de la peau blanche et délicate, qui ne durent qu'un instant avant que les bandes multicolores retombent autour des larges hanches, comme une corolle.

Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'inventer un sort qui permet de changer une fleur en jeune fille, quand une simple robe suffit à changer une femme en fleur.

Assise à nouveau sur un fauteuil confortable, elle s'étire, la tête renversée en arrière, et Clow est persuadé qu'elle sait parfaitement à quel point cela révèle ses lourds seins blancs ; pour cela, plus que par décence, il ne le mentionnera pas.

"Le lit de la princesse de Sahinia," murmure Clow, "était formé de milliers d'ailes. Quand la princesse venait se coucher, elles la caressaient doucement comme une eau rafraîchissante, mais quand elle y amenait ses amants, leur toucher devenait de flamme."

"Celui-là m'intéresse assez." approuve Yuuko. "Etait-ce joli, ou seulement confortable ?"

Clow a un clin d'oeil : "Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, et non seulement dans les livres. Aussi, si vous le désirez, il me sera simple d'en conjurer une éphémère réplique."

"Voyons cela !" s'exclame la sorcière, et Clow en appelle aux moindres ressources de sa mémoire et de son pouvoir. Ici, rien d'autre que la perfection n'est acceptable.

Le lit est immense, encadré par deux immenses ailes immaculées repliées, qui peuvent s'étendre pour en dissimuler le contenu aux regards. Il est difficile à un oeil non averti de distinguer de quoi sont faits le matelas, les pieds et les draps. On n'y distingue qu'un océan de blanc, pas uni pourtant, comme si des blancs brillants, des blancs entièrement purs et froids, des blancs aux douces ombres grises, se pousuivaient, se fondaient les un dans les autres, éthérés et vivants à la fois. L'impression générale, pourtant, est celle d'une douceur parfaite.

Clow se permet de prendre Yuuko par la main pour la mener jusqu'à son invocation ; c'est comme si c'était lui qui lui faisait les honneurs de ce sort, même s'il sait très bien qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle soit attaquée par les ailes brillantes et dures qui en forment le baldaquin. Même si lui-même le souhaitait, ils sont toujours dans la demeure d'une sorcière, et il faudrait un pouvoir bien supérieur au sien pour émousser les limites de son contrôle.

Yuuko effleure les couvertures d'une main curieuse et en semble satisfaite. Elle s'assied sur la courtepointe, et lance un long et ironique regard de défi à Clow.

Cela pourrait être "pourras-tu me résister ?". Cela pourrait aussi être "auras-tu le courage de me rejoindre ?" En tout cas, c'est la première invitation qu'elle lui lance, et Clow a envie d'y répondre au point de se moquer de ce qu'elle en pensera, force ou faiblesse.

Il s'assied près d'elle, sans la toucher, mais en la dévorant des yeux. Elle-même se couche langoureusement sur le côté, répondant à son regard de toute l'intensité de ses grands yeux rouges.

Elle est insupportable, orgueilleuse et dangereuse. Clow l'aime pour cela. Elle le traîte comme un égal, ce qu'il n'a pas connu depuis longtemps ; avec une compétition toujours palpable entre eux deux, qui n'a pourtant pas pour but d'écraser l'autre.

Finalement, c'est comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avait cédé, comme si les douces ailes avaient senti leur désir et les avaient poussés l'un contre l'autre, sans laisser à aucun d'entre eux l'humiliation de demander ou l'impolitesse de prendre sans invitation. Déjà, en un océan de blancheur lumineuse, leurs bouches se rejoignent, habiles et avides. Déjà, une infinité de plumes soutiennent et guident leurs corps, s'alignant juste là où ils ont besoin d'appui, dégrafant et faisant glisser leurs vêtements sur leurs corps, enflammant l'intégralité de leur peau en de douces caresses.

Et pourtant, peut-être est-ce parce que Clow est habitué à la magie ou parce que c'est une part du miracle, mais cela a tout d'une chose naturelle, rien d'un tour de passe-passe qui détournerait l'attention de ce qui compte vraiment. La blancheur des plumes est lumineuse, et le contact sur sa peau délicieux, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la grâce du corps dénudé de Yuuko, souple comme une liane ; ce n'est rien par rapport à l'habileté de ses mains, de ses lèvres, au goût de sa peau, à l'odeur de ses cheveux, à ses gémissements et ses rires en demi-teintes quand il la caresse avec révérence, au mouvement impérieux de ses hanches.

Yuuko est faite de vraie magie, certainement, et bien plus que cela encore.


	2. Les effets d'une douche, DomekiWatanuki

__

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Cette fic contient des spoilers jusqu'au tome 9.

C'est un PWP, Domeki/Watanuki, écrit pour la communauté kinkenstock sur le thème "Voyeur - lien avec l'oeil qu'ils se partagent". Contient donc yaoi et voyeurisme, mais aussi masturbation, alcool, déni et tentatives d'humour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les effets d'une douche et de quelques bains

* * *

"Watanuki est tombé dans la cuve de saké !"

"Dans la cuve, dans la cuve !"

"Cela pourrait être pire ; il avait presque fini de la préparer. Je sens que je vais prendre un bon bain, moi."

"Bon bain !" s'exclamèrent ensemble Maru et Moro.

"Mais en attendant, retirez-le de la cuve. Je n'aime pas avoir des choses qui flottent dans mon bain, ça fait désordre. A part des canards en plastique, bien entendu."

Aux cris joyeux de "Watanuki n'est pas un canard en plastique !", le non-canard en question fut dragué hors de la cuve et allongé, toujours inconscient, sur des coussins trouvés dans une remise - principalement les moins magiques possibles. Et puis, par charité, un qui était censé fournir une protection contre la gueule de bois.

Puis il y fut laissé, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que la tranquillité pour se remettre d'un tel accident, et parce que tout le monde avait autre chose à faire.

oOo

La première idée qui traversa l'esprit de Watanuki fut "Au secours ! Au secours, je me noie !"

Puis, après une grande inspiration, cette idée devint à grand peine "Ah non, je ne me noie pas."

Il lui fallut encore quelques instants de pédalage dans la choucroute mentale pour pouvoir en tirer la conclusion évidente "Le monde est beau, la vie est merveilleuse !"

Il ouvrit un oeil, qui lui transmit l'information qu'il était couché sur le dos, dans une des remises mal éclairées de Yuuko-san. Avec des étagères floues - ah, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Qui avaient tendance à tourner en rond et à se déformer lentement, comme si elles dansaient au son d'une musique qu'il n'entendait pas. Et aussi à se pencher sur lui. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui tombait sur les étagères agressives ? Ah non, se rappela-t-il en pensant au contenu de la cuve qui avait failli prendre sa vie, c'était probablement un effet secondaire du sake. Ou peut-être pas. On ne savait jamais, avec la boutique de Yuuko-san. Il fallait admettre que cette incertitude était assez inquiétante.

Il referma son oeil pour se mettre un peu à l'écart des étagères qui faisaient la ronde, et ouvrit le second, pour lui demander un avis éclairé.

Ce dernier lui apprit qu'il était debout dans une petite salle de bains aux murs blancs, et qu'une pomme de douche était en train d'asperger son corps d'eau. Chaude, vu la quantité de buée.

Et comme il y avait un miroir dans son champ de vision, il apprit pour l'occasion qu'il avait l'apparence de Domeki. Et aussi, qu'il était nu. Ce qui était assez normal pour quelqu'un qui prenait sa douche, quand on y réfléchissait ! Non, non, c'était le premier point qui était un douloureux problème !

Il essaya de récapituler ce qu'il savait.

Il n'entendait aucun bruit d'eau courante. Son corps l'informait qu'il était très certainement couché sur quelque chose de plus confortable qu'un mur de salle de bain. Aussi, qu'il n'était pas en train de prendre une douche chaude, ce qui d'ailleurs était bien dommage, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe, vu comme ses cheveux et tout le reste étaient collants... ah oui, bien sûr.

De plus, il était à peu près certain de voir bouger, en transparence, derrière les murs de la salle de bain, des étagères qui dansaient en le narguant (encore que le dernier point était sans doute sujet à controverse).

Tout cela suffit à éveiller en lui une réalisation lumineuse. Bien sûr ! Il voyait à travers l'oeil de Domeki, de la même façon que Domeki voyait à travers le sien ! Ce qui n'était que justice, car franchement, il avait plusieurs fois été dérangé par ce qu'il considérait comme des incursions dans sa vie privée. Ce qu'il voyait n'appartenait qu'à lui ! Enfin, il aurait préféré ! Ou puisque ce n'était pas le cas, autant que ce soit réciproque !

Il allait pouvoir découvrir et exploiter ses secrets honteux, ha ha ha, pensa-t-il, encore un peu euphorique et délirant. Par exemple... la salle de bain de Domeki était blanche ! He ! Et il se douchait nu ! Bon, d'accord, il pouvait peut-être trouver mieux. N'était-ce pas un canard en plastique jaune sur le bord de la baignoire, à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision ?

Il tenta de voir sur le côté, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tourner les étagères en filigrane de façon plus complexe. He, bien sûr, il pouvait voir par l'oeil de Domeki, mais n'avait aucun contrôle sur la direction ! C'était très logique !

Il décida donc de se concentrer sur la petite fenêtre qui lui était ouverte. C'était une impression étrange, d'essayer de se concentrer sur des détails sans pour autant pouvoir focaliser dessus ; mais Watanuki trouvait cela assez amusant, au fond. Il devenait zen. Il avait déjà vu des phénomènes surnaturels plus contrariants, on allait dire, ouais, ça devait être ça.

Dans le champ de vision en question, il y avait l'image réfléchie de Domeki dans le miroir, mais ce ne fut pas ce sur quoi il se concentra principalement, on allait dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre intention d'observer ce torse grand, imberbe et musclé... des filles l'auraient probablement trouvé sexy, il en était sûr en le voyant ! Comment faisaient-elles ? Ou plutôt comment faisait-il ? C'était injuste !

Ce n'est pas comme s'il manifestait le moindre intérêt pour l'érection de Domeki, et sa main refermée autour... quoi !?

Quand il s'était dit qu'il cherchait des secrets honteux, ce n'était pas à ce point ! Encore que quand on y pensait, vu la proportion écrasante d'adolescents qui se masturbaient - incluant Watanuki lui-même - pourquoi pas Domeki, malgré son air zen... Mais... pourquoi en ce moment ? Et pourquoi, maintenant que Watanuki l'avait vu, ne pouvait-il plus voir que ça, malgré sa vue réduite et le reste de buée qui l'avaient empêché de le constater tout de suite ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il penser qu'à ça ? Et, pendant qu'on en était dans les questions existentielles, pourquoi Domeki avait-il bien deux centimètres de plus que lui ? Quelle injustice ! C'était ça le pire, ce n'était peut-être pas si honteux que ça pour Domeki lui-même, finalement ! Sa main qui alternait caresses subtiles et stimulations plus violentes, cela avait quelque chose de plus... sensuel que vulgaire. Ce qui n'était pas normal.

Bien sûr, Watanuki aurait pu éviter cela en fermant juste son oeil, puis en ouvrant l'autre, ou en n'ouvrant rien du tout. Mais il n'y pensa pas. Oui, certainement, c'était qu'il n'y pensait pas. Pas qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son regard s'était recentré sur le miroir, sans qu'il ait rien pu ou voulu faire pour ça, bien sûr. Ce qui signifiait que Domeki était en train de se regarder lui-même dans le miroir. Ha ! Quel narcissique ! En même temps, cela voulait dire que Watanuki distinguait mieux le ventre musclé, le long sexe tendu, la forêt de poils bruns à la base, le gland rose, et... argh, il sentait une sorte de picotement dans son propre bas-ventre. Ce n'était certainement pas une transmission de sensations, qui aurait été encore plus déplacée et encore plus... enfin bref, c'était sa propre érection, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Finalement, c'était assez logique. On ne peut pas regarder un autre type se masturber _de son propre point de vue_ sans que cela soit frustrant, pas vrai ?

La main de Watanuki descendit vers son propre sexe, et commença à la caresser, alors que son oeil restait toujours fixé sur Domeki, ce qu'il faisait lui-même, et cela devait être pas mal, n'est-ce pas, se demanda Watanuki, essayant d'imiter ses mouvements...

Avec un effet assez immédiat, il fallait le dire.

Mais Domeki avait de l'avance sur lui, et Watanuki le voyait maintenant masser frénétiquement le bout de son sexe, renverser son corps en arrière, le plaquer contre le mur froid pour être soutenu. Il se demanda si Domeki gémissait - il n'avait pas plus le bruit que les sensations. Lui-même était en train d'émettre des bruits, il est vrai, assez embarrassants. Il se demanda ce que l'autre pensait, ce qu'il ressentait...

Il le vit éjaculer, violemment, par saccades. Il vit ses lèvres bouger, articuler un nom qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lire. Et à ce moment, il vit l'image du miroir changer brusquement, le temps d'un flash, ce n'était plus Domeki, c'était lui, et...

Là, Watanuki ferma les yeux.

"Il m'a vu..." pensa-t-il, paniqué, "il m'a senti". Et pourtant, il ne pouvait cesser de se masturber dans le noir, les yeux fermés, les paupières serrées au maximum, mais revoyant pourtant l'image de Domeki, son sperme jaillissant, et ce mot sur sa bouche, quatre syllabes pas vraiment compréhensibles, mais Watanuki en était certain. "Il m'a vu !" Et la gêne et la honte, et pourtant toujours son poing serré sur son sexe, agité de mouvements convulsifs, et les flashs de Domeki dans la même situation, jusqu'à l'orgasme, violent, immoral et libérateur.

Alors il osa ouvrir les yeux - les deux yeux - et retrouva ses amis les coussins, ainsi que les étagères qui dansaient, et seulement eux. Ce qui était presque un soulagement. Surtout que tout ce beau monde bougeait de moins en moins, à vrai dire.

Il avait besoin de se laver.

Dans le sens : encore plus qu'avant. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Mais pas dans une douche blanche avec un miroir, de préférence, parce que... parce que.

oOo

Yuuko haussa un sourcil, et déclara "Parfois, Watanuki peut être vraiment bête."

"Vraiment bête !" s'exclamèrent Maru et Moro.

"Ceci dit, il est peut-être temps d'aller s'occuper de lui, puisqu'il est réveillé et doit avoir fini ses petites affaires."

"Il est certainement temps !"

"Maîtresse Yuuko sait tout ce qui arrive dans la boutique !"

"N'exagérez pas..." corrigea Yuuko avec un grand sourire pas exactement modeste. "Tout ce qui arrive de magique, c'est tout. Ce qui, pour une sorcière compétente, est le strict minimum, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle eut un petit rire amusé et blasé alors que ses servantes disparaissaient, et murmura "Je me demande ce qu'il faudra à cet enfant pour finalement comprendre."


	3. Une petite formalité, DomekiWatanuki

__

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Clamp.

Encore un PWP, écrit sur le sujet "Ritual Sex - Encore une mauvaise passe et cette fois la seule façon de sauver leur peau implique un petit sacrifice". La fic se concentre plus sur la discussion qu'ils ont avant que sur les faits, que ce soit le sexe ou les détails magiques. C'est plutôt humoristique et pas du tout explicite. Cependant, vu l'état de déni dans lequel se trouve Watanuki, cela doit compter comme du dubcon (consentement douteux).

Si cela ne vous met pas mal à l'aise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une petite formalité surnaturelle

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les monstres le poursuivent ? Pourquoi fallait-il systématiquement qu'il joue de malchance ? Et pourquoi fallait-il à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve avec Dômeki, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Dès qu'ils sortiraient de cette chambre magique, l'ombre les attendrait pour les dévorer, et ce serait la mort. LA MORT !!

Watanuki se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait parlé à haute voix, le pire étant qu'il ne se rappelait plus quand il avait commencé. Il cessa de tourner en rond en levant les bras au ciel pour tâcher de prendre une expression un peu plus digne.

"La situation n'est pas si dramatique." contesta Dômeki d'une voix sans expression. "Yuuko-san nous a donné toutes les instructions pour nous en libérer dans ce vieux livre de magie. Et aussi de quoi réaliser le rituel."

Watanuki jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au tas de bougies, de cordes, et de quelques autres accessoires qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. "Je parie qu'elle nous le fera payer - _me_ le fera payer - au centuple."

"C'est vrai." confirma Dômeki. "Mais cela vaut mieux que de mourir."

Watanuki dut confesser, quoique tout intérieurement, et avec une réticence certaine, que c'était la pure vérité.

"Alors viens lire ça avec moi."

Watanuki acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête offensé, et vint se placer à côté de Domeki, qui ouvrit le vieil ouvrage. Heureusement, c'était du japonais lisible...

"Pour se libérer de cette malédiction, deux personnes devront unir leurs énergies sexuelles..."

Non ! Non ! C'était bien ce qu'il imaginait, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit illisible ! Faire une chose comme ça, si c'était nécessaire, peut-être, mais le lire ! Et en même temps que Dômeki ! Et non, qu'était-il en train de penser, le faire était encore pire ! Il était tellement sûr que c'était ce qu'il imaginait qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de lire la suite, il préféra regarder ailleurs - et non, pas Dômeki non plus ! - en poussant un gémissement étouffé d'horreur.

"Il est hors de question que tu utilises ce prétexte pour coucher avec moi !!!"

"Cela me déplait peut-être autant qu'à toi." interrompit Dômeki, toujours de sa voix monotone. "Tu ne peux pas savoir."

Watanuki en fut choqué un instant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas imaginé cela un seul instant. Non pas qu'il se fût imaginé que Dômeki s'intéressait à lui, jamais, et il n'était certainement pas déçu si ce n'était pas le cas, mais... il avait toutes les raisons d'être traumatisé quand même ! Et si Dômeki allait lui avouer qu'il s'intéressait à Himawari-chan ?

D'un autre côté, Watanuki devait admettre qu'il n'avait peut-être pensé qu'à lui dans cette affaire.

"Vraiment ?"

"Non." Dômeki sembla réfléchir un instant. "Ou du moins je ne pense pas. Mais cela aurait pu être le cas."

Quand Watanuki pensait qu'il avait presque failli avoir de la compassion pour lui ! Mais c'était avéré, comme d'habitude, Dômeki profiterait de la situation, et il se retrouverait encore le dindon de la farce.

"Si tu préfères," reprit Dômeki, interrompant sans aucune gêne le monologue intérieur de Watanuki, "cela ne me dérange pas de ne pas le faire et de mourir avec toi. Si cela te dégoûte trop."

Son ton était toujours neutre, mais entièrement sincère, sans la moindre trace d'ironie.

Watanuki mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de lui être proposé.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, alors que même son monologue intérieur n'arrivait pas à tourner ses sentiments en mots.

"Non." dit-il finalement. "Je ne veux pas te tuer."

Dômeki haussa les épaules. "Essaie de ne pas faire attention à moi." C'était bien facile, quand il était la seule personne présente dans la pièce, surtout après ce qui venait d'être décidé ! "Préfèrerais-tu mourir ?"

Watanuki réfléchit un certain temps, mais n'hésita pas quand il répondit "Non."

Comme s'ils avaient une conversation tout à fait normale, Dômeki continua, sur un ton tout à fait normal "Alors viens continuer de lire avec moi. Ce sera plus vite fini."

Mais quel mufle ! En parlait-on comme cela ? Et quelle était cette allusion à quelque chose de "vite fini", d'ailleurs ? Watanuki s'entendit dire d'une voix plaintive "Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de lire."

"Je peux te faire la lecture si tu veux."

"Noooon ! C'est encore pire !"

"Je ne peux quand même pas juste faire les choses sans que tu sois prévenu à l'avance. Ou alors, juste un résumé ?"

Il vint à l'idée de Watanuki pour la première fois que, malgré son calme apparent, Dômeki n'était pas non plus dans son état normal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi accomodant, aussi prévenant, ou, pour dire les choses plus crûment, de ne pas traiter Watanuki comme un cuisinier taillable et corvéable à merci. Peut-être était-il aussi embarrassé que lui, après tout ! Watanuki ne savait pas si dans ce cas, il devait se sentir flatté, rassuré ou encore plus mal à l'aise.

"Un résumé ira très bien." dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Et, comme cela lui semblait soudain cruel et grossier, et peut-être un peu ridicule, il se retint de rajouter "J'aurais voulu que ma première fois soit avec Himawari-chan."

Il installa les bougies en cercle au fur et à mesure des instructions de Dômeki ; bien sûr, il se retrouvait encore à faire tout le travail, mais d'un autre côté l'autre garçon avait raison, ce serait fini d'autant plus rapidement. Avec un certain soulagement, il apprit que les liens rouges n'étaient là que pour tracer un pentagramme et s'empressa de le faire.

Il se força à penser positivement. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait bien se passer.

"Et maintenant," continua Dômeki - était-ce dans l'imagination de Dômeki, ou sa voix tremblait-elle très légèrement de gêne - "nous nous déshabillons tous les deux, et nous avons des relations sexuelles jusqu'à avoir tous deux un orgasme. J'essaierai de ne pas te faire mal..."

"Pourquoi c'est toi qui serais dessus ?" demanda Watanuki sans réfléchir. Si c'était son but de rendre la situation le plus tendue possible, il se débrouillait fort bien !

Heureusement - et ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se réjouissait du tempérament anormalement calme de Dômeki - son camarade de classe ne s'énerva pas.

"Parce que c'est moi qui chasse les esprits. C'est une question d'énergie Yin et Yang ; j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais que je saute les détails techniques."

Pour éviter de rendre la situation plus délicate encore, Watanuki se contenta d'un reniflement offensé d'acquiescement.

"Si tu veux, une autre fois, on pourra échanger."

"Ce serait bien... QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ? Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, compris !!!"

"Compris." dit Dômeki en se replongeant dans son livre. "Et amusez-vous bien, les garçons."

"Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il y a écrit ça dans ce livre !!!"

"Non. Ce sont les notes personnelles de Yuuko-san."

Watanuki poussa un grand soupir, et décida que cela se passait de commentaires, tout en commençant à se déshabiller. Il observa du coin de l'oeil Dômeki qui faisait de même. Son torse était large et musclé, tout à fait masculin et tout sauf mignon ! Si Watanuki se montrait objectif, ce à quoi il ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur en ce moment, il devait reconnaître qu'il comprenait vaguement ce que les filles y trouvaient, mais lui, ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! Au moins, il n'était pas velu...

Il s'installa dans le cercle, extrêmement nerveux. Après tout, que pouvait-il arriver ? C'était de la magie, purement de la magie ! Et heureusement, on pouvait constater au crédit de Dômeki qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de se moquer de lui pour ce qui allait se passer. Ce ne serait pas pire que de se soumettre à des jeûnes, des épreuves physiques, ou n'importe quoi d'autre !

Dômeki s'approcha de lui, et le fit sursauter en touchant sa peau. He, il y avait de quoi être surpris ! Bien sûr, c'était prévu, mais la partie choquante était que Dômeki le touchait avec douceur. Pas dans le sens qu'il essayait, mais dans celui qu'il y arrivait. Si on oubliait que c'était lui, le contact était effectivement agréable, et Watanuki se surprit à penser que cela allait peut-être être moins pénible que les épreuves physiques.

Mais avant, il fallait régler un petit problème.

"Si j'ai l'air d'aimer ça," proclama-t-il avec autant de fierté qu'il pouvait encore en rassembler, "c'est juste que je fais des efforts, ok ? Que ce soit clair."

Dômeki eut un petit hochement de tête, sans préciser ce qu'il en pensait, ni sa situation personnelle sur la question.

Watanuki n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il préférait comme ça, et en fait, décida assez vite que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne plus penser du tout.


End file.
